


Original Drabbles

by Celandine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Fiction, Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original fiction drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Infinite Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts).



> Jelazakazone suggested doing some 15-minute drabbles and threw out prompts.
> 
> The first prompt was "music". I wrote a non-fandom drabble, for once. Some inspiration from Tolkien's cosmology is respectfully acknowledged.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe sings.

They all sing.

From the rumbling basso profundo of the greatest hypergiants, to the mellow tones of the main sequence stars, to the shrill pipings of the tiniest white dwarfs, the stars sing.

This chorus, and the audience too, is nothing less than the universe itself.

Each star is part of it, each planet, each hurtling asteroid, each molecule of gas drifting in infinite space, all adding their own complexities, vibrating in a harmony so vast that it brings reality itself into order.

Whatever may occur on one unimaginably minor planet matters little; the grand music of existence will continue.


	2. Spiraling Inward, Spiraling Outward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirals fascinate Julian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for jelazakazone's prompt, "spiral".

As a young child Julian was simultaneously fascinated and terrified by the spiraling descent of his bathwater into the drain. Would he, could he, be sucked down with it? He knew he was too big to fit in the inch-wide hole, but when he put a finger to it, he felt the tug.

The photograph of the Milky Way in his sixth-grade science textbook turned his thoughts outward. It, too, spiraled, but the text explained that the earth's sun was well out on one arm. Julian found his imagination caught by the vision of the earth reaching out into space.


	3. Winter Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk through a snowy landscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a holiday 2013 drabble.

In the stillness at the edge of the trees, you can hear the faint chime of ringing ice as the snowflakes drift down. Each one sets off a new note, the many together creating an almost-melody, a tune that you forgot in childhood and now half-remember.

A breeze rustles the few leaves still clinging, sets the snowflakes dancing in dazed and dizzying flurries around you. You blink the flakes from your eyelashes and tuck your hands deeper into your pockets. The sun slips down to rose and red and violet in the west. It is past time to go home.


End file.
